


Sleep-cation

by InvisbleDragon



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Gen, Summer Vacation, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: A soft sunrise makes Logan laugh. (Just kidding it was Prince)





	Sleep-cation

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on tumblr here: [Sleep-cation.tumblr.com](https://invisbledragon.tumblr.com/post/161746861208/sleep-cation).

    Summer time. That hot and sticky time of the year where there’s only a few things that are important.

Sleeping in, Surf, Sand, Sun, and of course, the Sanders’ Sides, as the internet had taken to calling them as a colloquial term.

Logan sighed, as he closed his computer, and stared out at the ocean, the sun, breaking through minor cloud coverage at the horizon.

It was 6:45 am and he had been awake for the last half hour, mentally preparing himself for the day. Anxiety was still curled up in the armchairs he had dragged together in a poor imitation of a bed, but it was better than having to share the bed, seeing as Thomas got the other. Patton was in a crumpled heap on the floor, having been kicked out of the bed he had been sharing with Roman, at least until Patton got clingy in his sleep, and Roman began to sleep-fight the dragonwitch of his dreams.

Logan scoffed slightly, pushing his glasses up, as he picked up his still warm coffee and sipped at the bitter liquid. He inclined against the chair as he pondered the previous day.

They’d come in late in the afternoon, with Thomas surprising himself, and them; with a week long vacation to the Keys. It was a bit of a drive, so when they’d arrived; Thomas had taken to the bed by the window and had plonked down for a short little nap… that had then promptly turned into a three hour long nap. The only reason he’d awoken for dinner, was that Logic had pointed out that THomas had driven straight through to Key West, since shortly after breakfast. But since he got carsick on long drives, that he’d skipped breakfast in the hopes of soothing his queasy stomach. It had worked… up until the last half hour where Roman had insisted on stopping for a Starbuck, and the Unicorn Frappuccino.

The Great Starbuck Debacle of ‘17… Roman and his Unicorn Frappuccino versus Anxiety and his… goth Frappuccino. Never would they speak of it. Not one more word.

Logan sipped at his coffee, only to frown in disappointment at the realization that he had finished his drink while the sun slipped the rest of the way over the horizon. Behind him, the sliding door slid open, the streak on the glass now obscured by the gauzy curtains inside the room. Logan looked over as Roman stepped over the raised sliding rail.

“Morning.” He said as the sleepy prince stretched his arms out over his head and yawned, the vertebrae in his back leaving sharp pops in the salty morning breeze. Roman bounced up from his toe touch stretch, and slumped into the second chair on the narrow balcony, stealing Logan’s empty coffee cup, from his loose grasp, and tilted it to drink the coffee from it.

It would’ve worked too, but there was no coffee left in the mug, as Logan hadn’t yet gotten around to refilling his cup with the precious liquid. 

Logan stifled a bubble of laughter, by shaking out the newspaper he had retrieved from the lobby when he’d first woken up. Roman, paused in his mournful pouting into the empty cup, but looking up at Logan suspiciously, at the sound of the sharp paper snapping into a smooth reading format. All in all, it was not the worst start to a family vacation. Logan tugged the newspaper higher to cover his smirk, as Roman turned to go back inside, and tripped over the sliding rail, the mug spilling from his grasp and rolling slightly on the soft carpet.

Yes indeed. This was loking to be a peaceful week.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
